


In Which Beca Watches Hairspray

by SJAandDWfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, You'll get it if you've seen Hairspray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca isn't sure why she agreed to watch Hairspray with Jesse, but right now all she can think about is just how blue Amber's eyes are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Beca Watches Hairspray

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this fic after rewatching Hairspray once i knew Brittany Snow was in Pitch Perfect. I'm sure this would be an actor paradox or something, buuuuut I'm gonna ignore that! :)
> 
> I'm British, but I'll try to stick to American spellings/grammar to make it more...authentic?
> 
> Not sure if by March everything had gone bad in the movie's timeline, but that's when this story takes place, so...

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh,  _go on_! Last one, I promise."

Beca sighs. "Fine," she relents, and Jesse punches the air in celebration, before popping the DVD into his laptop. It's Hairspray, one of his favorites, or so he tells her.

"You won't regret this," he says with a grin.

"Already am."

"Starting now."

The energetic menu-music starts up, and Jesse clicks 'Play Movie'. Beca shifts slightly, trying to get comfortable, and prepares to tune out. This is the third movie they've watched tonight, and she's bored to tears. She isn't even sure  _why_ she agreed to this stupid movie night, but at least Jesse hasn't tried to hit on her much, which is a refreshing change. He seems to have finally got the message that Beca isn't interested.

Too bad it took six months.

Seriously, it's March now. The Bellas are gearing up for competitions, as are the Treblemakers, and Beca is beyond frustrated because Aubrey  _still_ won't listen to any of her ideas.

At least she has Chloe on her side.

"You ready to have your mind blown?" Jesse asks, as the movie starts its drum beat.

Against her will, Beca smiles. "I suppose."

An hour in, and Beca is actually  _enjoying_ the movie. Sure, Tracy borders on annoying and she can't stand Zac Efron (or take him seriously with that hair), but the music is good, in an amusing sort of way. Seaweed's dance moves are pretty awesome, and when Motormouth first appears, Beca thinks  _wow,_ because what an  _amazing_ voice. Velma reminds her slightly of Aubrey, and she giggles, actually  _giggles_ at the thought of Aubrey performing 'Miss Baltimore Crabs'. There is one character who intrigues her, though.

Amber.

Or, more importantly, Amber's eyes.

Her eyes are two of the bluest Beca's ever seen, bright and as deep and sparkling as the ocean. _She's_   _beautiful,_ Beca thinks, but especially her eyes.

Too bad Amber's a complete bitch.

Still, she can't shake the familiar feeling those eyes give her.

*****

She's late to Bellas practice the next day. She can't help it, she didn't get to her room until two in the morning, and kept waking up throughout the night. She'd ignored her alarm clock, or maybe she'd forgotten to set it, but one way or another, she hadn't woken up properly until ten minutes ago. She had thrown on some clothes, brushed her teeth and hadn't bothered with breakfast or makeup, so now she's hungry and a bit self-conscious. She hasn't brushed her hair, either, but she's just put it up in a messy bun; it's the least of her worries.

The biggest one being Aubrey.

Forget the wolves, Aubrey will probably tear out Beca's vocal chords herself.

Turns out she doesn't, but it's a close thing. In the end, Chloe talks her out of it, and Beca shoots her a grateful look. Chloe shmiles back as Beca takes her seat, and it's then that she realises where the familiar feeling from last night came from.

Chloe's eyes are the exact same color as Amber's.  _Exactly_.

No wonder Amber intrigues her.

Aubrey's talking, but Beca can't hear a word she says. Not that she cares, but she's lost in Chloe's eyes. When it's time to practise choreography, Beca is a beat too late standing up. Chloe's brow scrunches up slightly, but if she's noticed, she hasn't said anything.

That all changes when they're learning the moves to Aubrey's latest choice, which is the same as it has been in recent years, judging by the way Chloe instantly knows she choreography.

Beca's ususally okay at learning the steps, but today she just can't focus. And it's totally Chloe's fault.

Beca doesn't like to admit it, even to herself, but Chloe fascinates and intrigues her, has done from the moment she burst in on her in the shower and demand they sing together, all those months ago. The word 'crush' has crossed her mind more that she'd care to admit, but she's pushed it away, to the far corner of her mind. The corner of stuff she doesn't want to deal with. Not yet.

She still hasn't got the steps down by the endo of practise, and Chloe hasn't helped. Well, she  _has,_ standing behind Beca and moving her arms for her, and even her legs a couple of times, and Beca can feel her  _right there,_ just barely making contact with the rest of her body. But that hasn't helped. In fact, it's just made it worse.

She's so bad at it that Chloe asks her to hang back after practice.

Chloe's worried about her, she can tell. She knows something's off about Beca, she always knows.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine," Beca lies, trying to avoid Chloe's gaze.

Failing.

Chloe's eyes are, perhaps, more beautiful that Amber's, even though they're identical. In fact, if Chloe dyed her hair blonde and put on one of those stupid '60s dresses, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Beca could, though.

Chloe has a spark in those eyes that Amber is lacking, seemingly reserved for Beca, and that thought excites and terrifies her.

"Beca? Becs, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Beca is jerked out of her thoughts.

"I said, I'm worried about you," Chloe scrutinizes her, nose crinkling adorably, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Beca manages a strangled "Yep" before she all but kills herself stumbling out of the room.

Only once she is safe in her dorm room, flopping back into bed, does she allow the realisation to sink in.

She definitely likes Chloe, in  _that_ way.

She is, Beca thinks, in so much trouble.

*****

Chloe catches her again the next day, after Beca's had another night of fitful sleep. At least she's brushed her hair and is wearing makeup today; she can hide behind her eyeliner and also has the added bonus of looking less like a zombie than the day before.

"Hi," she says, jogging to catch up with Beca after class, "do you want to come hang out at mine for a bit?"

It's an advantage of being a senior, Beca guesses, that Chloe has a single room, which sure beats having a roommate like Kimmy Jin.

She nods, and smiles, and Chloe smiles back, and  _shit,_ she's already in trouble. Chloe is the only person for whom Beca has reserved a special, non-sarcastic smile. She's just so,  _Chloe_ about everything, and Beca loves that about her.

So when Chloe closes the door behind them once they're in her room, and turns to face her with a pleading expression on her face, Beca is caught off-guard.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Beca," she says softly, "I hate it when you're not happy." And Beca's heart just about melts. Chloe has this look in those eyes of hers, a look that Beca thinks can see into her vey soul.

"Nothing's wrong." Beca winces. She's that bad at lying to Chloe.

Chloe gives her a look, and Beca sighs. "I don't want to-" and then Chloe's hugging her, soft and sweet-smelling.

Beca freezes, but then relaxes almost immediately. She can't help it, Chloe's hugs always have this effect on her.

"I want to help, whatever it is," she whispers into Beca's ear, and she can't do this any more, can't hold it back.

"Promise you won't hate me, or freak out, or something?" Beca breathes out, butterflies starting to form.

Chloe gives Beca a squeeze before drawing back from their embrace. "Of course I won't. I could never hate you, Beca. You can tell me anything."

Something inside Beca laughs in a hollow way, but she takes a deep breath, and really, how pathetic is _that?_

"I guess I've been off lately because, well, I couldn't concentrate," she says quietly.

"Why?"

"Your eyes," Beca asys, avoiding their path, "your eyes are just... they're so beautiful, and I'm pretty sure I haven't noticed anything else for over a day."

Chloe looks like she's waiting for something more, and this is it, Beca realises. No turning back now.

"I think I've found... I like you, Chloe. A lot. In retrospect, I probably have for a while."

Beca's said all this to the door behind Chloe, but now she chances a look at the tall redhead. For a second, she looks dumbstruck, then her face breaks into the biggest smile Beca's ever seen on her. And that is really saying something. Before Beca can say anything else, Chloe takes a step forward and kisses her.

For a long second, Beca does nothing, but then it hits her. Chloe's _kissing_   her, so she buries her hands in Chloe's hair, kissing back eagerly. It's so much better than she ever thought it would be, and she's been thinking about it disturbingly often this last day or two, and Beca can't help the moan that escapes when Chloe's tongue flicks out over her lower lip before she sucks it between her own.

Her hands are warm and small at Beca's waist, pulling her impossibly close, and she's  _right there_ again, only this time, Beca doesn't have to worry, because all the months of gentle flirting have apparently meant something to Close, too.

Not that Beca can thik about anything much at the moment, not with Chloe's tongue tracing letters and patterns into the roof of her mouth, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her knees go weak.

Eventually, Chloe pulls back, breathing hard. There's a moment's silence, and then:

"I really like you too."

"Got that much," Beca replies, and that's all she can say because she notices Chloe's eyes are a slightly darker shade of blue than they were five minutes ago.

She already misses the feel of Chloe's lips on hers, so she tugs her back by the shirt and crashes their lips together again. She's  feeling brave enough to lead the kiss this time, and Chloe, it turns out, is very accomadating.

And also very vocal about what she likes.

This, Beca realises through the fog in her brain, is another difference between Chloe and Amber.

Amber would never like someone such as Beca. Not that she cares, of course.

She likes Chloe far better, anyway.

 


End file.
